


Indirect Kisses

by LowLove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLove/pseuds/LowLove
Summary: Each chapter is one of the demon brothers sharing an indirect kiss with Yuki. Each chapter is dedicated to one of them.My MC has the default name Yuki, and my Yuki is a transgender man. It's not super important for this writing, but he's trans.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters:
> 
> Chapter 1: Mammon (completed)  
> Chapter 2: Belphegor (completed)  
> Chapter 3: Beelzebub (completed)  
> Chapter 4: Satan (completed)  
> Chapter 5: Asmodeus (completed)  
> Chapter 6: Leviathan (completed)  
> Chapter 7: Lucifer (WIP)

"Ya really are a nerd, ya know that?" Mammon groans as he stares at the workbook in front of him. When he gazes up, Yuki is smiling at him. 

"Well, yeah. I've always enjoyed academics, always enjoyed helping others with it too." Yuki looks back down to Mammon's work and points to one of his answers. "You may want to check that one again." 

Mammon examines where Yuki points and lets out an exasperated sigh, "Ya already did this, yeah? Why not just gimme the answers!?"

"Then you won't understand the material for the exam. If you get good grades on the rest of the exams and turn in all the homework, you pass. The professor gave you a way out so take advantage of it." Yuki picks up Mammon's notebook and flips through a couple pages "I offered to tutor you because I'm taking this course too, and you need the help. Shit Mammon, you barely have any actual notes." 

"What, think the Great Mammon is a fucking idiot? My notes are just short because I don't need 'em." Mammon crosses his arms and mutters, "Like a human can understand my notes." 

"I don't think you're an idiot, Mammon, and I'm sorry if it sounded like that's what I meant." Yuki skims through a couple more pages of doodles and scribblings before setting the book back onto the table. "Of course you wouldn't have retained any of this, you lack the motivation for it. We're going to have to work on that first then- hm, I could re-teach the material for you. Would take longer, but you'd actually learn and it makes good review for me. I could easily go over chapter one and two today, but do I have to teach note taking techniques too or..." 

Mammon glares as Yuki continues to ramble to himself. "Ya expect me to pay attention and take notes just because it's you?"

Yuki's eyes snap back to Mammon, "Right, figuring out motivation first." Yuki taps his chin as he takes a moment to think. "Ah! I actually have something for you. I was going to give it to you before this, but I forgot. That can be your reward for today." 

"I ain't working unless I know what it is." Mammon huffs. 

Yuki smirks in response, "It's a surprise, but don't worry. If you keep tutoring with me and get your grades up, I'll get you more rewards and better ones even." 

Mammon pouts while Yuki just grins. It takes some time, but Yuki goes through the textbook and uses his own notes to help Mammon remeber the important information for the course. Yuki helps him finish his assignments for a few chapters and even quizzes Mammon. Mammon's frustration slowly fades away as Yuki and him figure out what methods work best for him. While he still has a mountain of work left, Mammon has made a good dent in it. Maybe Yuki tutoring him isn't all that bad. 

Yuki scans over the last workbook page for the chapter and smiles. "This looks good! Now all you need to do is the unit report and you'll have these chapters done. Understanding the material makes it easier, doesn't it?"

"It wasn't like I didn't get it. Just didn't care enough to learn it." Mammon whines. "Now give me my reward." 

Yuki taps on his phone, the time glows on the screen. "Oh damn, yeah it's getting late. Lets pack up." 

"I ain't doing nothing else until I get my prize." Mammon lifts his hands away from his books and bag. 

Yuki giggles, "Fine, fine. But, you have to make me a promise okay?"

"What?! I already did my work for the day!"

"I just want you to pick a report topic from one of the prompts by our next session. Promise me you'll do that?" 

Mammon mopes for brief second but then nods, "Yeah fine, whatever. Gimme." 

Yuki digs around in his pocket. "This isn't much, I know, but your rewards will get better over time." Yuki presents Mammon's prize in the palm of his hand. 

"Is that... Is that a coin with some fancy string?" Mammon asks. 

Yuki shrugs. "I mean yeah, it's human currency but every year there's different designs on the newly printed ones. I keep the ones I find that I think are cool. This one made me think of you so I decided to make it a little good luck charm for you. It has a little clasp and everything."

"Ya think the Great Mammon needs a good luck charm?" He tries to turn his head away to hide the heat rising in his cheeks. 

"Do you not like it?" Yuki's eyebrows furrow. 

Mammon immediately regrets his words. "No! Nah, I like it just fine. I just- The charm is nice, I'm just lucky as is it is. As the Great Mammon I'll show you some pity. Someone as lucky as me doesn't need a good luck charm, but you're obviously begging me to take it, so I will. I mean who doesn't want to give the Great Mammon a gift?" 

Yuki looks over the charm in his hand and then brings it to his lips, planting a kiss on the coin. "There, I added a good luck kiss. Now it's even more lucky. Maybe even lucky enough for the Great Mammon?" He holds out the charm for Mammon to take. 

Mammon stares briefly then snatches it. "Maybe it is." 

Yuki waves. "Goodnight, Mammon." He says before he begins walking away towards his room. 

"Wait, Yuki." Mammon pauses when Yuki turns, their eyes meeting. "I uh- shit." He rubs the back of his neck and his gaze falls to the floor. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but thanks. For helping me and for the charm, I... I really like it." 

"I'm glad." Yuki smiles softly. "Hope you sleep well." 

"I- You too." Mammon nods as he watches Yuki leave. Mammon stands for a moment, looking down at the charm. His cheeks shift into a deeper pink as he brings the charm closer to his face. He closes his eyes and his lips touch where Yuki's once were.


	2. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Belphie cuddle and there's a plush cow

Okay, Yuki can do this. Nature is calling and he must answer, but, at the same time, Belphie is sound asleep cuddled up to him. Yuki is stealthy enough to slip out of bed in normal circumstances, but if you sleep in the same bed as Belphie you become his new favorite pillow. Belphie is currently wrapped around him, albeit loosely. He tries to slowly peel Belphie from him, delicately moving the other man's arm from on top of him. But, Belphie puts it right back and pulls Yuki closer. 

Okay, maybe Yuki can't do this. He can wait, probably. But what if he falls asleep again and the need is even worse when he wakes up? What if Belphie refuses to let go then? Would- no. Not now. Yuki needs to squirm his way out of here! Just wiggle a bit, and Belphie's nuzzling into his chest now. Great. Just great. It has come to this. No other choice. 

"Hey Belphie?" Yuki whispers. 

No response. 

"Belphegor." He says, slightly louder this time. 

Nothing. 

"Sorry for this." He gently shakes Belphie. 

Belphie grumbles and pulls Yuki closer. 

"Belphie, Sweetie." He shakes Belphie a bit more. "I need to pee."

Belphie's reply is muffled by Yuki's shirt. 

"Don't make me piss the bed." 

Belphie finally pulls his face away from Yuki to glare at him. "You wouldn't dare." 

"I may not have a choice." Yuki retorts. 

Belphie yawns, "You won't." 

"Belphie, a human bladder can only hold so much." Yuki sighs. "I may not be at the bursting point yet, but it will be soon."

"Soon isn't now." 

"Belphegor." 

Belphie raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Getting serious now?"

"Sometimes I hate the fact I care about you." Yuki sighs, "You can be a real ass when you want to."

Belphie shrugs. 

"You really are a brat, or should I call you a big baby? You sleep just as much as one." Yuki boops Belphie's nose with the tip of his finger. "Though you're much cuter than baby." 

"You know you're talking to a demon, right?" Belphie raises an eyebrow, a soft pink begins to appear on his cheeks. 

"A widdle baby demon who can also be a sweetie pie when he wants too~" Yuki coos. "Now can you be that sweetie pie and let me go?"

"No." 

"Belphie, please."

"You're my pillow." He pulls Yuki closer, head resting on the other man's shoulder. "I don't want to let you go."

"I'll be gone for just a couple minutes." Yuki pats the top of Belphie's head. "I promise I'll come back, and you can hold me all you want." 

"But I'm holding you now." 

"Belphie, Sweetie." 

Belphie whines in response. 

"Please."

Belphie holds him tighter. 

"Just- Ok here. Let me-" Yuki feels around for a small plush cow he gifted to the other man, and, once he finds it, he lightly hits the side of Belphie's face with it. "Mr. Moomoo will keep you company while I'm gone." 

Belphie pulls his head back and stares at the stuffed cow. "But it's not you."

"For- Belphie, take the cow." Yuki pushes the plush into Belphie's face, forcing the other back far enough for Yuki to wiggle out of his grasp. 

Belphie's complaint is muffled into a soft murmur by the soft fabric assaulting his face. 

"You can cuddle Mr. Moomoo until I come back." Yuki drags himself out of the bed, taking a moment to stretch his back. 

Belphie grabs the back of Yuki's shirt before he can take another step further. "No. Get back here." 

Yuki turns to glare at Belphie and huffs, "I will be back in a moment. Let me pee."

"Mr. Moomoo says he already will misses you." Belphie frees Yuki's shirt to hold the plush up. 

"I promise I'll be back before you know it, Mr. Moomoo." Yuki leans down and plants a kiss on the plush's forehead. "Now keep this little baby man company while I'm gone. Okay?" 

Belphie stares at Yuki as he leaves the room. His eyes fall to the plush cow in his hands, turning it to face him. A soft pink dusts his cheeks as he holds the plush above him. He smiles softly as he brings the stuffed cow's forehead to his lips. 

"Yuki won't be gone long." Belphie tells the cow as he hugs it close to his chest. "He promised he'll come back soon."


	3. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel and Yuki cook a meal

"You know it's gonna taste better when I'm done cooking it." Yuki says as he takes the piece of chicken from Beel.

Beel whines in response. "Yuki..."

Yuki sighs, "I need this, Beel. I'm sure you can find something else or something. 

Beel pouts, but Yuki does his best to ignore his puppy face, continuing to work on prep. Beel then keeps offering his help, promising he would do his best not to eat the ingredients. Yuki assures Beel over and over again that he doesn't need help, but when he tyrns around and sees the disappointed look on Beel's face, he reconsiders. Yuki gives in and asks Beel for assistance. 

"You got a sauce preference?" Yuki asks. 

Beel thinks for a moment. "Do you?"

"I got like... Three I like." Yuki gestures to them. "Which one you in the mood for? Something spicy? Sweet? This one here is a good neutral."

Beel hums and grabs one of them 

Yuki chuckles, taking the meat he was defrosting in the fridge out. "Thought you might pick that one." 

"What are you making?"

"Stir fry." Yuki plops the meat onto the cutting board and then washes his hands. "Just need to figure out what else I'm gonna throw in."

"Yuki." Beel sounds desperate.

Yuki turns off the faucet and pauses. "Yes?"

"Tell me to not eat the ingredients. They look too good." His mouth is watering as the meat sits in front of him. 

"Beel, by the power of this pact I command you to not eat the ingredients."

Beel is silent as he stares at the temptation, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Here, let me-" Yuki starts searching through the fridge. "Got- Wait this has Levi's name on it. How about- Satan's name. Uhhh... I'll be right back. Don't die."

"Yuki?" When Beel turns to him, Yuki's already gone. His gaze turns back to the meat and his stomach grumbles. He closes his eyes hoping to help ease the hunger, but the smell quickly engulfs his nose. "Please."

The thudding of footsteps rush back into the kitchen followed by Yuki yelling, "Catch!"

Beel opens his eyes and turns. A box is coming straight at his face, but, thankfully, he catches it before it can make contact. He rips the box open, a collection of different snacks greet him. Without thinking he's tearing packaging and inhaling the contents. Once Beel is sated, a satisfied smile spreads on his crumb ridden lips. When he looks around, he soon realizes, while in his unconscious state of devouring, Yuki moved the cutting board and all the ingredients that were in front of him. Beel turns to his right to see Yuki chopping up the meat, smiling to himself as he slides the finished pieces to the side. Pink tints Beel cheeks. He should make himself useful, he already offered to help and Yuki has just done more work because of him. Beel begins to clean up the mess he's made, picking up different wrappers, but, when he goes to throw them away, he sees what's on the packaging.

"These..." Beel turns the foil in his hands over to get a better look. "These aren't from Devildom."

"Ah yeah. Yuki doesn't look up from his task. "My parents sent me a care package a couple days ago. They sent me a bunch of snacks from back home."

"Oh..." A pang snaps in Beel's chest. "I ate it all."

"Nah, you didn't." Yuki wipes his hands with a towel. "That was just my snack box. That was maybe like... A fourth of what I have in total."

Beel drops the wrappers into the trash can. Yuki offers the towel to him, and he takes it, brushing the crumbs off his face. "I don't know where to get more." 

"Don't worry about it." Yuki lightly punches Beel's arm. "Asked my parents to send double because I knew you and your brothers would want a taste. Now let's get to some actual cooking." 

Yuki turns on the heat and starts adding meat, noodles, meat, and more, not following a written down recipe. Beel stands beside him, handing him whatever Yuki needs to throw in next. Yuki gazes towards Beel every once in a while, making sure he doesn't sneakily eat anything he needs, but he just finds Beel staring back at him each time. 

"Hmm..." Yuki takes a could of sniffs. "Smells done to me. What do you think?"

Beel takes a sniff and drool starts run down his chin. 

A giggle escapes Yuki. "I'll take that as a yes." He turns off the heat and opens the silverware drawer, pulling out chopsticks for the both of them. Neither bother to move the pan and just start eating straight from it. Every time Yuki critiques the meal, saying something could have been added or was maybe cooked too much, Beel quickly shoots it down and says he loves it. Without thinking, Beel ends up biting through his chopsticks, making them unusable. 

"Here." Yuki offers his chopsticks to Beel. "I'm full, so you can go ahead and use mine."

Beel hesitates, but Yuki assures him that he can't eat another bite. Beel smiles and continues on with his meal. It isn't until much later, when Beel is talking to Belphie, that he realizes what happened. Pink spreads across his face and so does a wide smile.


	4. Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have used this as an excuse to talk shit about The Divine Comedy

"Honestly, fuck Dante." Yuki throws the book he was reading onto the floor, some of the colorful tabs falling out in the process. "High school me was right, he's a pretentious little shit." 

Satan raises an eyebrow as he peers over the top of the book he's reading. "While this is entertaining, why are you reading something that you know you hate?" 

"Because the worldbuilding, even though quite inaccurate, is fascinating and described incredibly well. When you ignore the actual history of the Catholic church and the Bible, it's quite beautiful even though I disagree with much of the sentiment." Yuki falls back into his chair, torso sliding down the back and sinking into the seat. "But the religious symbolism is rampant and so fucking blatant, even when there is an attempt to be subtle, it's obvious. I mean, the Trinity is everywhere! Three books, three lines per stanza, even stanzas are often put together in threes. And the nines, so many nines too!"

"I thought you liked connecting symbolism." Satan smirks. Yuki rarely throws an actual tantrum, but seeing Yuki flail his arms around whenever he rants about a book is priceless. Though, Satan admits it's the most entertaining when Yuki goes off on what he doesn't like. 

"When it isn't hammered into my eyes every page!" Yuki gives an exasperated sigh. 

Satan chuckles at Yuki's response. "How many pages do you have left?"

"Too many." Yuki sighs. "I'm a little over half way through with Purgatorio and then there's Paradiso, which honestly reads like an acid trip."

"Well, then it must be entertaining at least." 

"And confusing. I don't know how many allusions you'd understand; though out of all the demons I've met, you'd understand much more than the average I think." Yuki gives his book a light kick. 

Satan shakes his head. "I would tell you not to do that if your copy wasn't riddled with your writing and barely hanging on to life."

"I like writing in my books." 

"I've noticed." Satan picks the book off the ground and runs his fingers along the color tabs. "Although, I've never seen any tabs before, and certainly not this many."

"That's because I did a report on it in high school." Yuki stretches, back popping as he does so. "Writing in books kinda just stuck with me, but adding tabs I only ever did if I had to write an essay on it. That book I read my senior year. I wrote something like 18 pages for that report."

"Does this report include your hatred for the text?" Satan smirks and hands the book back to Yuki. 

Yuki takes the book and sighs. "I don't hate the book, I'm just frustrated with it. I hope that didn't show in my essay. That was definitely not my best work though, so I wouldn't be surprised. I may have a file somewhere but the physical copy I gave to a friend who burned it."

Satan furrows his eyebrows. "Burned it? Why would they do that?"

Yuki chuckles. "They liked burning books that they were forced to read for class. It became a whole thing were people gave them their books to burn too."

Satan's eyes widen. "They burned books?!" 

"Their property." Yuki shrugs. "I only ever gave them my essays though if they were just awful. I kept most of my books and gave away ones I thought others would like." 

Satan sighs in relief.

"I may destroy my books by writing in them too much, but I'm not the type of person to burn them." Yuki chuckles. 

"I assumed not, but you did worry me for a moment. You don't put much effort into keeping your books in the best condition." 

"I haven't ruined any of my books I've lent to you, have I?" Worry appears on Yuki's face. "With my scribbling I mean."

"It can be a bit distracting at times, but I enjoy your commentary. Sometimes it is insightful, with you pointing out things I may have not noticed, and at other times I can't help but laugh at your reactions." Satan offers his hand. "It's about time I took a break. Care to join me?"

Yuki smiles and takes his hand. "Sounds perfect."

The two of them end up in the kitchen with Satan groaning as he opens an empty fridge. Yuki just giggles and asks Satan to wait a moment. Intrigued, Satan nods. When Yuki returns with a bag of small marshmallows and a couple packets of hot chocolate powder, Satan can't help but chuckle. He begins to heat up water as Yuki gets two mugs and prepares them. The two work in a comfortable silence until both have a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. 

"Wait, I've been practicing something. Lemme try it." Yuki sets the mug on the counter and adds a handful of marshmallows on top. "I may fuck this up."

Satan raises an eyebrow as he takes a sip from his cup. 

Yuki has his hands hover above the mug. He takes a deep breath a mutters an incantation, a small flame appears below his palm. "Yes!" Yuki squeaks. 

Satan licks the layer of chocolate on his upper lip. "Nicely done."

"Okay, that should be good. Let's- Oh." Yuki pulls his hands away but now the marshmallows are on fire. "That's not good."

Satan uses the back of his hand to cover his mouth as he laughs. He makes a subtle gesture, says a short sentence, and the flames disappear. "You've made good progress at least."

Yuki takes a huge gulp and smiles, melted marshmallow sticking to his lips. "Thank you!"

The two talk as they drink their hot chocolate, shifting from topic to topic. A notification from Yuki's D.D.D. interrupts their conversation. 

"Ah, sorry." Yuki takes it out and apologizes. "I have an assignment I gotta work on."

"Would you like me to help you?" Satan asks.

"I mean, you don't have to. You can go back to your book if you want." Yuki takes one last swig.

"And what if I want to help?"

Yuki thinks for a moment and licks his lips again. "I'd appreciate it a lot."

"Alright. Go ahead and get whatever materials you need; I'll clean up and join you in the library once I'm done."

Yuki thanks Satan, handing over his mug, and runs off to his room. Satan sets his mug in the sink and picks up Yuki's. He holds it in his hands and stares at it as his cheeks begin to to turn pink. He gazes around the room, no one else is in sight. He brings the edge of the cup to his lips, right where Yuki's were. It's still warm.


	5. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being some slight angst because I was in a mood. I went with it because it actually turned out kind of good. Asmo helps Yuki feel better about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell a musician wrote this

"What the fuck are you putting on my face?" Yuki asks as a liberal layer of some type of paste is being spread on his cheeks.

"It's skin care, Darling." Asmo finishes Yuki's cheek and starts applying the mask to his forehead. "I know you don't have a routine, but please tell me you at least wash your face regularly."

"I kinda just do it whenever I feel like it. I mean, it's not that important." 

Asmo shushes him. "It is very important. You need to wash your face more often."

"I do it sometimes, but this just feels weiiiiiird, like it's sucking on my face." Yuki goes to touch the mask, but Asmo lightly swats his hand away. 

"That means it's working." 

"Or it's killing me."

"Darling, the mask is cleaning your pores." Asmo finishes applying the past to Yuki's face and begins applying it to himself. "I won't have you picking at blackheads or pimples ever again."

"But they're fun to pop!" Yuki whines. 

Asmo gasps. "That leaves scars, Yuki!"

"Scars are sexy." Yuki argues.

Asmo practically screeches. "Not when they come from gross pimples!" 

Yuki pouts and lets himself fall back on the bed, laying flat on his back. 

"Darling, you need to take better care of your skin." Asmo cleans his hands with a fluffy towel. "I know I am naturally beyond beautiful, but it also takes upkeep and proper care to look as perfect as I do."

"But I don't want to look like you. I want to look like me." Yuki sighs. 

"I don't want you to look like me, Darling. I just-" Asmo's voice goes soft. "You make no sense. Who doesn't want soft, flawless skin?"

"I worked hard for my calluses; I adore them." Yuki reaches up and looks at his hand. "The roughness of my fingertips are proof of how much time I've put into my guitar. Plus, I think they feel nice. Here." Yuki takes Asmo's hand and runs his fingers across Asmo's palm. 

A light blush creeps onto Asmo's cheeks. "Oh, they do feel nice."

"I understand you like having soft skin, and well, being practically hairless, but I like the little body hair I have, took months of T to get it." Yuki's hand drops back onto the mattress. "And I'm not saying there's anything wrong with wanting to be smooth and hairless, it's just not for me."

"Oh, Darling." Asmo snuggles up to Yuki. "I didn't mean you aren't beautiful. I'm sorry if it seemed like that. I guess I got carried away with my own vision." 

"I mean, I get it in a way. You're part of a whole beauty community and this kind of stuff is probably second hand nature to you." Yuki wraps an arm around Asmo. "I'm perfect makeover material too; nerd with glasses, weird fashion sense, and, with you fitting the popular girl role, we could do a whole 90s movie." 

"Oh, I would love to to have my own little personal fashion show with you as my model." Asmo giggles at the thought. 

"As long as I can say no to some things then sure, but I don't really see why. You have a whole slew of fans who would love to wear whatever you want, and I'm nothing special; well, I'm a human, but even then."

Asmo shoots up. "'Nothing special?!' Yuki, don't you ever call yourself that!" 

Yuki stares blankly at Asmo. "Uh, you've practically seen me naked, at least close to it, and I'm lack luster. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not attractive." 

"No! Shush!" Asmo yelps. "No lying!"

Yuki rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Oh yes, with my weird pouch of fat, my noodley arms and legs that make up two thirds of my height. My, you're right! I am quiet the sexy flamingo, especially with my pink luscious locks, don't you think?" 

Yuki chuckles at himself while Asmo gawks at him, mouth agape. 

"It's not like I don't try; you've seen my closet. It's like a pastel unicorn got food poisoning and shat out a bunch of shirts, that are way too big, and pants, that are either too short or are too wide for me." Yuki sits up and throws his hands into the air. "Maybe I could wear a crop top, I know you always try to get me to wear them; the booty shorts, the skirts, but the dysphoria- I know you won't ever force me to wear them, but I do want to; I want to look cute like that, but the fucking dysphoria- I know men can wear skirts, clothing is fucking gendered, but I just can't wear skirts; I can't show off my legs, my hips. It all feels wrong."

"Yuki..." Asmo gently places his hand on Yuki's shoulder. 

"And it's always about looking cute, trying to be some kind of appealing. Just use simple color theory and be thankful that oversized clothes are trendy. I don't even have tits anymore, but I still feel like I have to hide. Is my torso too feminine? Will I get misgendered again?" Yuki sighs and rubs his temple. "There are times I try to look cool, to look sexy, to actually show some skin or wear something that actually fits me, but then I look in the mirror and see this." Yuki gestures to himself. "I'm not hot, I'm not cool, but I can at least try to be mediocre with some cute pastels. That's just the way it is and I have to live with it."

Arms wrap around Yuki as Asmo pulls him into a hug. "Is that really how you see yourself, Yuki?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've seen myself." 

"I don't think you have. Here, it's about time we got that mask off of you anyway." Asmo helps Yuki off the bed and scrubs the mask off both of their faces. He collects some of his things and drags Yuki to the human's room. Yuki doesn't protest and lets Asmo rummage through his closet, watching the demon try to find something that fits the human properly. How could Asmo not have noticed this earlier! The main reason Yuki wore oversized clothing wasn't because he wanted to look cute, but to hide. Asmo just fed into this, hasn't he? Giving him more and more clothing that he thought Yuki honestly wanted and thought Yuki saw himself as the handsome man he is. 

"Yuki, do you have anything that you feel good in?" Asmo folds the umpteenth oversized shirt and puts it back in it's place. 

Yuki looks over the mound of clothing on his bed, thinking for a moment. "I- Yeah, I have something, but it really isn't..." Yuki rubs the back of his neck.

"I want you to wear it." Asmo urges Yuki. "Put it on for me, please."

Yuki sighs and opens his closet. He opens a garment bag and starts pulling out some articles of clothing, all formal clothing. Asmo offers to help Yuki, but Yuki just tells him to sit on the bed. Asmo does at he's told and watches the human. The first time Yuki changed in front of him, he thought Yuki was trying to be flirtatious. Yuki has never been the type to be coy, but, when he realized that Yuki just didn't care, Asmo was a bit disappointed a bit at first, though that quickly changed when he figured out that's because Yuki trusted him. That doesn't mean Asmo has stopped looking though. He knows Yuki struggles with dysphoria, but he never knew Yuki saw himself as mediocre. Asmo doesn't notice his mind is elsewhere until Yuki stands in front of him wearing a rose pink dress shirt with the top button undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A classic faux gold watch rests on his left wrist with a dark leather band, the leather matches the color of Yuki's belt. His black dress pants actually fit him, and his shoes are black with wing tips. 

Asmo gasps at the sight. "Yuki, Darling, you look fantastic."

Yuki shrugs. "It's nothing much. I mean, this is my go to for performances, but it really isn't as formal as it should be."

"Oh?" Asmo beams. "You perform in this?"

"Well, when we didn't have to wear full black, yes. I've done a lot of solos and gigs in this when I can. I just..." Yuki tries to find the right words. "I still get anxious on stage sometimes, but I feel kind of attractive in this when I perform."

"Oh Yuk!" Asmo jumps up and squeals. "Play something for me!"

Yuki stares at the demon. "Right now? I uh- I guess."

"Come on!" Asmo pulls at Yuki's arm. "Let's go to the music room."

Asmo, once again, drags Yuki around, pulling him into the music room. He grabs a chair and sits, happily waiting for Yuki to do something. Yuki stares back for a moment and then looks over to the piano and the cases instrument stands next to it. He sifts through a stack of folders and books that are on top of the piano. Yuki pulls out a book of trombone etudes and flips to one of his favorite lyrical pieces. He sets it on his music stand, moving it to the center of the room, and picks up his trombone from it's stand. Yuki takes a moment to warm up, playing long tones and a few scales. Asmo claps and Yuki gives him a playful annoyed look. Yuki takes in a deep breath and plays. With the etude being short, it doesn't take long for him to finish. It wasn't his best playing ever, seeing as he took barely a minute to warm up, but Asmo whistles anyway and claps, begging for Yuki to play more. So, Yuki plays a couple more etudes before he decides to simply improvise with a minor key, letting himself go. 

Neither know exactly how much time is spent with Yuki performing for Asmo, but Yuki finds his lips tingling after a while and stops for the night. Yuki wipes his lips and grumbles to himself when he realizes he left his chapstick in his room. Asmo offers Yuki his own which the human accepts and uses it. When it's handed back to him, Asmo applies it to his own lips, chuckling to himself with a faint blush on his cheeks. 


	6. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Yuki play DDR (Also my music nerd is showing)

"Holy shit they have DDR!?" Yuki practically squeals and runs over to the machine. 

It's been years since Yuki step foot in an arcade, so, when Levi practically begged him to come, it didn't even take a second for Yuki to say yes. The demon said something about one of the machines getting an update with an idol group he likes, which Yuki tried to keep up with, but Yuki was busy looking up what kind of arcade games are common in Devildom. So, he wasn't prepared to see a bunch of machines imported from the human world. 

"Levi, I don't know what machine you came for, but I don't think you'll be able to tear me away from this." Yuki hops onto the dance pads. "I'm so glad I checked this corner, they always put the good shit in the corners." 

Levi looks down at his D.D.D. and then to the machine. "This is it! This has the update with the new collection!" 

"Wait, you're here for DDR? Oh, fuck yes." Yuki scans his arcade card twice. "Have you played this before?"

"Of course I have! What kind of otaku do you take me for?" Levi steps onto the other dance pad. 

"Hey, just wanted to see if you needed the tutorial." Yuki hits the button to skip it. "Never saw a pad in your room, I mean you're pretty much a hermit, so I wouldn't have guessed." 

"I've played before, I just-" Levi presses the buttons in front of him, trying to find the songs he's looking for. "I haven't played too often." 

"Let me guess, you get obsessed with a song or two, play it until you're about to collapse, go home, come back the next day, and repeat until you beat the hardest difficulty for it."

"Okay, you don't have to call me out like that. Ah, found it." Levi goes through a couple of the songs and picks one.

"I've known plenty of people like that." Yuki chuckles and picks his the difficulty Basic, seeing as he doesn't know the song well. "Even I did it from time to time when there were competitions."

"You competed?" Levi decides to pick expert immediately. "I thought you played rhythm games for fun and not for points."

"That's why I only ever competed for freestyle."

The song starts and Levi's focus completely shifts to the screen in front of him as he waits for the arrows to show up. He grabs the bar behind him while Yuki doesn't reach for his own. Yuki just stretches his legs in anticipation. Stomping follows, lots of stomping. Levi immediately gets into the beat of the song and is stomping along with the melody as Yuki listens and scans for repeating patterns, counting in 4 as he does so. A sudden tempo change trips him up, but Levi has no issues with it. By the end of their first run through, Levi is heaving while Yuki is already tapping at buttons, going through the song library.

"Come on, come on, they have to have the classics." Yuki mumbles as he navigates the menu. 

"What about the song I came for? I need to be perfect at it!" Levi pouts. 

"It's called taking turns, Levi. I get my song then you get your song." Yuki smiles widely as his eyes land on a selection of songs. "Ah, yes!"

"Oh, I've heard this before."

"It was super popular is anime spheres over a decade ago. AKA: my childhood." Yuki presses a button then stands ready on the gamepad. 

This pattern happens again and again. Levi picks the same song again and again while Yuki goes down memory lane with each song he picks. Every once in a while, one of them drops out for a quick break while the other keeps dancing, congratulating each other for good combos. While Levi stomps on the dance pad again, struggling as he tries to pass the hardest difficulty, and Yuki leans over one of the bars to watch, a duo of demons come up behind them to observe. When Yuki hears a snicker behind him, he turns around to see them. 

"Wanna turn after him?" The human asks. "I sure I could convince him, but he's got another song after this one still."

"Oh, its fine. I'm sure he won't clear this one." One of the demons say and the other quietly chuckles behind him.

"I don't know; he's gotten pretty good at this song." Yuki forces a smile to appear on his face. 

"Has he now?" The demon chuckles and kicks the bar Levi's putting his weight on, messing him up and causing him to spin around in panic. His face turns pale and the song ends with him failing. 

"Okay, that was rude. You could've waited your turn." Yuki glares at the demon. 

The demon just laughs and steps onto the dance pad. 

"H-hey! I'm not done yet, and you just ruined my streak!" Levi stutters. "That's not fair! You're never fair!"

"And what will you do about it? Challenge me again?" The demon scans his card and begins going through the library. 

Levi remains silent. 

"That's what I thought." The demon smirks along with his friend. "And have you really fallen so low to have brought a normie in here?"

"That normie is my friend!" 

"So desperate you resort to befriending normies? How sad." The demon selects a song, and Yuki's eyes widen at the selection. "Now get off my machine."

Levi pouts and attempts to glare back. 

"What? Want me to hand your ass to you again? In front of your friend?"

Levi shrinks into himself, but, before he can step off the dance pad, Yuki steps onto it and scans his card. 

"I was meaning to go after Levi anyway, so I hope you don't mind me joining." 

Everyone stares at Yuki, but then the demon bursts out laughing, his lackey following his example. "You expect me to let you dance with me? Fine, I'll humor you." The demon selects the hardest difficulty for the song. "Feel free to pick beginner and watch how you're nothing close to a master." 

"What? Scared a normie will do better than you if he picks the same difficulty?" 

The demon glares at Yuki. "Are you challenging me?"

"Depends." Yuki smiles. "Do you accept?"

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Levi yelps and tugs on his arm. 

"Playing a game." He responds. 

"Not only did you befriend a normie, Levi. You befriended a fool, but what else should I expect?" The demon smirks again. "I accept you challenge. You will lose and the two of you will run home. I don't want you stealing my time."

"And if I win you will leave for the rest if the day and leave Levi be." Yuki retorts. 

"Fine." The demon scoffs. "You don't have a chance."

Levi tugs Yuki's sleeve again. "Yuki..."

"Don't worry. I got this." Yuki pats Levi on the back.

Levi stares at him for a moment and then steps off the pad. "Good luck."

Yuki selects the same difficulty as the demon and the music starts. Levi's jaw drops when he realizes what song the demon picked, a sing Levi has heard frequently today. 

"I'm sure someone of your caliber wouldn't mind me asking a few questions?" Yuki asks as he moves along to the beat. 

"Oh? Go ahead."

"What key is this song in?" 

The demon pauses for a moment, almost missing an arrow in the process. "What?"

"The key the song is in. I mean, it's pretty obvious, and someone as skilled as you surely knows what key the sing is in." 

"I- Uh, shit-" The demon, trying to think of a proper response, misses an arrow this time. "What are you even talking about?"

"The key. You know, the key signature, the amount of sharps or flats."

"Sharps and.. What?"

"Oh come in, don't pull my leg. It's incredibly basic, you definitely know it." Yuki easily marches the demon step for step, bouncing as he hits each arrow.

The demon grumbles instead of responding. 

"Ah I see, you're having trouble finding the tonic. Don't blame you. I'm sure you can at least tell me what type of key it is. That's something anyone could get."

"'Type of key?'" The demon tries to think, and misses another arrow. "Ugh! Why does it matter?"

"Aw, come on!" Yuki chuckles, keeping his combo going. "I'll give you a clue: there's a raised leading tone in the melody sometimes and you can hear it in the V chords."

The demon roars when he misses another arrow. "Shut up!"

"But it's so easy! The leading tone half the time is a D natural! A raised seven! You should know this!" Yuki laughs. "I thought otakus knew just about everything when it comes to the things they dedicate themselves to! I would expect you to at least know the basics."

The song finally comes to an end and the scores pop up. The demon growls, shifting into his full demons form, when he sees Yuki got a higher score than him. 

"You normie bastard! You distracted me!" The demon looms over the human. 

Yuki just smirks up to him with his hands in his hips. "I just asked you an easy questions about the song. Not my fault you got distracted; thought someone as good as you are could handle something so simple."

The other demon shifts into his full demon form as well and steps onto the dance pad. Yuki doesn't flinch at all. 

"Welp, looks like we aren't going home just yet, but y'all are. So go ahead an have a nice day, away from here." Yuki puts a sweet smile on his face. 

Before the demons could even lay a finger on Yuki, Levi steps in front of the human, horns and tail out. 

"My friend beat you fair and square." Levi glares at the pair if demons. "You're the one who couldn't answer a basic question and got frustrated because of it."

"Like you even know the answer!" The demon growls. 

"Eb minor." Levi smirks. "Looks like you're more of a normie than you thought."

The demons grumble but reluctantly leave, leaving Yuki and Levi on the dance pad. 

"That was amazing, Yuki!" Levi spins around and pulls Yuki into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Those guys always kick me off whenever they're here."

Yuki chuckles and hugs Levi back. "I got lucky that he picked a song I transposed for a class once. Also I'm glad I taught you basic music theory."

"I'm glad too!"

"And thanks for not letting them beat the shit out if me."

"I would never let them touch you."

"You're sweet, Levi." Yuki pats Levi's back. "I was willing to just take turns with them, but those assholes were just being, well, assholes." 

Levi then freezes up, realizing he's holding Yuki, and suddenly pulls away with a red face. "I-I, uh, yeah they- they're-"

"Oh sorry, I'm sweaty ain't I?" Yuki pulls at him shirt to get airflow into it. "I'll grab some water. You can keep playing."

Once Yuki steps away, Levi takes a deep breath in and tries to settle his heart rate. He picks the same song he was playing earlier and gets back into his rhythm. It doesn't take long for Yuki to walk back, taking a sip of water from his cup. He waits for Levi to finish the sing before offering it to him. Levi gladly does and hands it back to him. He's about to press the button to play the song again when he watches Yuki take another sip with the straw that was just in his mouth. 

"D-did you..." Levi mutters, heat rising in his cheeks. 

"Hm?" Yuki pulls the straw from his lips. "Did I what?"

"D-d-d-d-"

"Levi, you okay?"

"Did you d-drink from..." He motions to the cup. 

"Oh, sorry! I did drink from it before giving it to you. I should've asked if you were okay with sharing, but I can get a new one for you if you want."

And that is why Levi fainted on the floor of a DDR machine. 


End file.
